


My Angel

by MiniMeggs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Nicknames, Omega Steve Rogers, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace, daddy bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniMeggs/pseuds/MiniMeggs
Summary: Bucky met Steve when he needed someone the most. He wanted to be loved and cared for.So when the Alpha Dom came along and promised the Omega the world, Steve couldn’t say no.He had a bad past and Bucky wanted to help Steve move on, which is what he did and Steve couldn’t be happier.





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I’ve done another daddy kink, I can’t help it. They’re too precious and need to be cared for! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Bucky opens the door and smiles, "Hey Angel."   
He relaxes and feels the stress of work disappear, just looking at his mate makes his mood lift.  
"Hi Daddy." Steve replies, a slight blush on his face,  
Bucky takes of his coat and shoes, "Come over here Sweetheart."  
Steve opens his mouth to say something but then closes it. He wanders over to Bucky, who pulls him close, "What were you going to say Stevie?"  
Steve buries his face in Bucky's chest, "If you wanted me on my hands and knees. I'm sorry I forgot."  
Bucky kisses his head, "You know I don't want you to do that. I promised you I wouldn't do anything to remind you of then."  
Steve nods, "Thank you Daddy."  
Bucky lifts his head and kisses him, "I love you."   
Steve giggles, "I love you too."

Bucky cups his cheeks, "Now, how about we make dinner?"  
Steve smiles, "Okay."  
"What would you like Angel?"  
"Hmm I don't mind."  
"Well let's go have a look and see what I can cook us up, Yeah?" He holds out his hand,  
Steve takes it and follows Bucky into the kitchen.

Steve hops onto the counter, while Bucky looks in the fridge. He pulls out some chicken breasts, "Chicken?"  
Steve nods, "Want some help?"  
"If you could grab me the spices that'd be good."  
Steve hops down and goes to fetch the spices while Bucky begins to cook the chicken.

In the end they decide on a chicken stir fry and now Steve's cutting up some vegetables. Bucky's keeping an eye on the chicken and heating up a pan. 

"Thank you for the help Babydoll." Bucky says handing a plate full of stir fry to Steve,  
"You're welcome." He smiles warmly,  
Bucky leans forward to kiss him and leads them to the table. They sit down and Bucky instantly laces their hands together, he sees Steve relax and a burst of pride flows through him. As they eat Bucky thinks about how far Steve's come...

They met a little over two years ago, in a small cafe a few streets away. Bucky was on his lunch break and when ordering he noticed Steve, he was sat alone drawing in his sketch pad. Bucky was instantly intrigued by him.

When he got his coffee he walk over and Steve instantly looked up, "Hi?"  
Bucky smiles gently, "Hey, I noticed you at the counter and I thought I'd say hello and see what you're drawing. If you don't mind?"  
Steve hesitated but shook his head, "You can sit if you like?"  
Bucky did so and looked at the drawing, it was a stream with a small wooden bridge across the middle and surround by flowers on the fresh grass. It was beautiful. "That's Amazing and so detailed!"  
Steve blushed, "Thank you."   
Bucky smiles, "I'm Bucky, Bucky Barnes." He held his hand,  
"Steve Rogers." Steve replied and shook Bucky's hand, "Nice to meet you Bucky."  
"And you Steve."

They started to talk and Bucky soon found out that Steve was an Omega sub. Which actually surprised him. Seeming as Steve was quite well built and seemed rather tall, maybe not as tall as Bucky. However when Bucky looked closed and saw faded bruises around his neck and wrists, a sense of sadness washed over him. 

He continued to talk to Steve and soon brought up the bruises. Steve stilled, "I-I c-"  
Bucky stopped him, "You don't have to tell me, but I can't help but feel... angry."  
"Huh?"  
"How could someone do this?" Bucky questioned and Steve's eyes watered, "God, Steve."   
Steve wanted to get away, but something about Bucky was keeping him there. Almost hope.

After they'd finished their coffees and moved on from the conversation. Bucky asked if Steve would like to go on a date. He'd found out that he was now single and not tied to this Alpha who hurt him.

Steve was a little wary, but Bucky didn't pressure him "I'd just really like to know more about you."   
And with that, Steve and Bucky were soon together after three dates. 

On their third date, it was at Bucky's house and Steve decided to tell him everything. Steve's ex was a very abusive dominant who took advantage of Steve. He made Steve his toy rather than a partner. He believe that Omega subs were the scum of the earth and were only meant to be whores. It made Bucky's blood boil.

Steve explained that he was used for mostly humiliation and degrading. He slept on the floor in the kitchen and that was the only place he was allowed, unless he was dragged somewhere to be... raped by the monster who despised him and only cared about his own pleasure. 

When Steve was telling Bucky this, he held him in his arms and silently filled with anger. He just couldn't understand why someone would do this, to someone so sweet and caring like Steve.

Until Steve was finished, Bucky didn't speak. Steve looked at him with tears rolling down his face, "I just want to be loved." He cried,  
Bucky kissed him and promised that he would never do anything like that. He asked Steve to be his sub, to treat him with all respect and never humiliate or degrade him in any way. Steve agreed, he always knew there was hope. The first day he met Bucky, it felt right.

As the months went by they slow eased into their relationship. Bucky worshipped Steve and cared for him. Steve couldn't be happier, he let Bucky take care of him but always helped Bucky back. 

The Alpha always claimed that Steve was more important, but Steve just wanted to thank him for all he'd done. 

The first proper night they had sex, Bucky told Steve he would make love to him as that's what he deserved. Steve cried with happiness and that's when he began to call him "Daddy." 

Of course Bucky didn't mind and instead asked if he called Steve every cute pet name under the sun. And he still does today. 

After a year, they developed into a more Dom/Sub relationship but nothing ever went to far. They're too much in love for anything to go wrong and they plan to keep it that way. With them both being happy. 

On their one year anniversary, they bonded as it was what they both wanted and Steve was certain that Bucky was his soulmate. Which when he told Bucky, the alpha instantly agreed.

"Buck?"   
Bucky comes back to reality and smiles at Steve, "I'm sorry Sweetheart."  
Steve relaxes, "You scared me, you drifted off for ages."  
Bucky pulls him into his lap, "I was just thinking about how far you've come. From the day we met, to now."  
Steve smiles, "It's all thanks to you."  
Bucky kisses him lovingly, "I love you Stevie, you know that right?"  
Steve giggles, "I do and I love you."  
Bucky smiles, "I should probably eat my dinner before it's cold."

Steve nods, "You should." He hops of Bucky's lap, "I'm gonna wash up, hurry up mister daydreamer."  
Bucky chuckles and kisses Steve's wrist, then digs back in to his food. 

When Steve comes back, Bucky's finished his food. He walks into the kitchen, put his plate in the sink and goes back to Steve. He crouches down in front of him, "Wanna go into the bedroom for me?"  
Steve looks at him through his lashes, "Okay Daddy."  
Bucky strokes his hair, "We don't have to do anything straight away."  
"I know." Steve smiles, "Can we cuddle?"

Bucky pulls Steve up and leads them to the bedroom, "Get comfy Angel."   
Steve smiles and climbs into the bed, Bucky gets in beside him. "Can I have my collar?"  
Bucky kisses his nose and grabs it from the nightstand, "Tell me when." He says putting it around his neck, he starts to tighten it until Steve says stop. 

He strokes the baby blue leather, "You're such a good boy."   
Steve snuggles close and breathes in Bucky's musky scent. Bucky smells the calming Omega scent coming from Steve. He lets Steve scent him and kiss at his bond mark, which soon leads them to switching places.

Steve purrs when Bucky pulls off his shirt and starts to mark his body. "Daddy." He whines,  
"What's wrong Angel?"  
He pulls at Bucky's own shirt, "Too many clothes."  
Bucky laughs and sits up to pull of his own clothes and then Steve's bottoms. He keeps their boxers on for now, incase Steve changes his mind.

Steve's hands instantly go to the Aztec styled tattoo Bucky has across his chest. Bucky let's out a rumbled growl, making Steve smile. Bucky runs a hand through Steve's hair, "I can smell your slick baby. Would you like something?" Bucky teases,  
Steve blushes, "Please Alpha!"  
"Tell me Omegamine."   
"Fuck me Alpha! Please Daddy!"  
Bucky leans down and kisses him breathless, "Of course Babydoll."

"I'm gonna spoil you, my perfect Omega."   
Steve wraps his arms round Bucky's neck, "Please Daddy. I'll be good."  
"You're always good Stevie." He says genuinely,  
Steve whimpers and Bucky hushes him softly. He reaches down and strokes a finger over Steve's leaking hole.

"You're so wet for me baby." He growls,  
"Only for you! Always you."   
Bucky grins and kisses him, then slips a finger into the wet heat. Steve lets out a low howl and Bucky continues to grin, "So gorgeous."   
A rush of slick comes out of Steve and Bucky adds a second and third finger, he growls possessively and Steve whimpers at the sound.

"Want my knot Angel?"  
"Yes! Please Daddy." Steve whines,  
Bucky leans up and kisses him, nipping at his lip and Steve's hips jerk, "Relax Stevie, Omegamine."   
Steve tangles his hands in Bucky's hair, "Please!"  
Bucky kisses his cheeks, "Wanna roll over or stay like this?"  
"Like this, wanna see you."

Bucky sucks on his bond mark, "Okay Baby. Just relax, don't pressure yourself."  
Steve nods and strokes Bucky's cheek, "I'll be okay."  
"I know you will." Bucky kisses his wrist and nudges the head of his cock at Steve's hole, "Ready?"  
Steve nods,"Fuck me Alpha."

Bucky doesn't need to be told twice, he holds Steve's hips and slides in. Steve's walls tighten then relax around him and they both moan, "Okay?"  
Steve nods, "You can move."  
Bucky laces one of their hands together and starts a slow building thrust.

Steve lets out the sweetest noises that makes Bucky's heartbeat quicken, "You're so good Baby. Taking me so well."  
Steve draws his nails down Bucky's back, "Harder Alpha!"  
Bucky speeds up his thrusts, making sure to hit Steve's prostate each time. Maybe even nudging at his womb but fortunately Steve's on birth control.

Bucky watches Steve's face the whole time, he listens to everything that falls from his mouth. He's far too gone for the man beneath him, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He feels his knot start to swell and Steve cries out, "M'close Alpha! Can I come?"  
"Go ahead Gorgeous Omega. Come untouched for me, just from my knot. Come Baby!"

Steve howls and comes thick, white stripes between them. Bucky's eyes sparkle as he watches Steve's eyes roll back, he leans down and bites on the bond mark before letting go and feeling his knot release inside his mate.

This time they both howl and Bucky drops down on Steve, his knot pulses and stretches Steve even more. Bucky kisses him lovingly, and gently turns them so he's the big spoon. 

He reaches to the nightstand and grabs some tissues for Steve, who's away in his floaty place. Bucky grins and cleans him up, "You're amazing Stevie. So so good, absolutely perfect."   
Steve lets out some small noises,  
"That's it Baby, come back to me."  
"A-Alpha."  
Bucky scents him, "Hey sweet thing."   
Steve wriggles but Bucky stops him, "Careful, you still have my knot."  
Steve smiles happily, "Feels good."  
"I'm glad." Bucky kisses him, "You back?"  
Steve nods, "Sleepy."

"Don't fall asleep yet." He strokes Steve's ruffled hair, "We'll have a quick shower and then we can sleep. I'll put you in my clothes and we'll cuddle up, that sound good?"  
Steve nods enthusiastically, "Yes Alpha."  
"You're the best Sweetheart. My Omega."  
"Yours. Forever."  
Bucky kisses his neck, "Till the end of the line."  
"Till the end of the line." Steve repeats. 

A little while later, they've showered and gotten ready for bed. Bucky put on some sweatpants and put Steve in one of his long t-shirts with some boxers. 

They cuddle up in bed and put on "The Good Place" which they've been watching recently. Steve's against Bucky's chest and Bucky's arms protectively around him, "You okay Angel?"  
Steve kisses Bucky's jaw, "Perfect."  
"Good." Bucky smiles,  
"Always am with you." Steve adds,  
Bucky chuckles, "I love you Stevie."  
"Love you too Buck."

Steve nuzzles his face against Bucky’s neck, he breathes in his scent. Bucky tilts his head to expose his glands more and Steve kisses the skin. “Go on Angel.”  
Steve smiles happily, he knows he already smells of Bucky but he still likes to scent his alpha. Bucky strokes his hair, “Can I ask you something?”  
Steve moves away and nods, “Course Buck.”  
“You know I call you all these nicknames.”  
Steve snickers, “I do.”  
“Do you have a favourite? Or do you have a least favourite? That you don’t want me to call you.”

Steve thinks, “I like all of them.” He blushes,   
Bucky chuckles, “So you don’t have a favourite?”  
Steve bites his lip, “Angel. I know that’s your favourite too.”  
Bucky nods and grins, “It is indeed.” He strokes his thumb over Steve’s cheek, “You’re my Angel. Gorgeous, perfect, sweet, kind, caring. I could go on forever.”  
Steve hides his face in Bucky’s chest, feeling his cheeks darken. Bucky laughs, “Aww you blushing?”  
Steve playfully flicks his chest, “Your fault.”  
“D’you not like me being sweet on you?” Bucky teases, “Because I think you do.”  
Steve leans up to kiss him, “Thank you, for everything.”

“All I want is for you to be happy.”  
Steve nods, “You’ve made me the happiest I’ve been. You’ve shown me what love can feel like.”  
“You mean the world to me Stevie. I promise to keep you safe and never let anyone hurt you.”  
Steve places his hand on Bucky’s cheek, “My alpha.”  
“My Omega.”


End file.
